One night, one more time
by sophbabes
Summary: My 1st fic! Mimato, some Taiora and Takairi. Matt and Mimi meet at a wedding having not seen one another for years. Matt's drunk, Mimi's lonely and grateful to him for rescuing her. Can their relationship blossom or will the past stop everthing.. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon – though if I did you know there would be no astronauts or Sora/Matt

* * *

Chapter 1

Matt Ishida thought he was getting a little tipsy, well a lot tipsy. But hell, it was his best friends wedding, why shouldn't he cut loose a little. This was one of his few nights off and damn it he was going to enjoy himself.

He glanced across the room and could see his little brother TK enjoying a dance with his girlfriend Kairi. He was very happy for his little brother, to have found true love at such a young age. He was very lucky indeed. Kairi seemed a little upset, she had not caught the bouquet from the beaming bride. That person had been Mimi Tachikiawa.

Matt's eyes found her standing by the punch bowl, by the looks of things she was humming to herself, his lips curled up into a little smile. He had to admit she was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful woman in the room. Her light brown hair cascaded over her back and the pink bridesmaid dress she was wearing accentuated every womanly curve... _every womanly curve_ he mused. The alcohol coursing through his veins made the animal instincts in him stir. He admired her, always had, but he thought their personalities could never gel. She was the social butterfly, he prefered time on his own but perhaps they had changed in their time apart, after all Mimi was well travelled now. Only time would tell but at this moment in time Matt wanted to find out more than he ever had in his life.

It was then he saw a man approach Mimi, he was tall, a James Bond type, and Matt could swear he was the son of the owner of this hotel. He said something to Mimi and Matt saw her politely smile and shake her head. The man tried again, this time brushing Mimi's arm with his hand. She inched away and again declined whatever offer it was. Matt saw anger flash across the young man's handsome features. He moved towards Mimi and she formed the words "No" with her magnificent lips. This man however was obviously not taking no for an answer and Matt felt it was time to step in and began walking across to the couple.

As he moved he heard Mimi pleading in her singsong voice, she obviously did not want this man near her, why was no-one else bothered!! Then he saw something which made his blood boil. The man grabbed Mimi, in what would look to anyone as a loving gesture, but Matt knew he was causing her pain.

"Look, you're coming with me OK," he said in a sinister tone. "I always get what I want." He then proceeded to drag Mimi.

"Let the lady go!" Matt said forcefully.

Mimi turned around and breathed his name. Matt gave her a reassuring smile then turned his icy gaze to her abductor. "Let her go."

"What does it matter to you? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Matt contemplated this. He could easily say yes and Mimi would be free, and besides having Mimi as a girlfriend would be quite wonderful.

"No. I'm just her friend and a gentleman."

The man looked astonished then his mouth curled into a sneer. "Fine take the slut." He said as he pushed Mimi into Matt, who clung onto him. "She s not that pretty in real life anyway." And he stalked off.

Mimi was still clinging to Matt who had moved his arms around her to protect her. "Thank you," she whispered into his chest, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't turned up"

"It's OK." He said reassuringly. Moving her face up to meet his eyes. "He won't come back."

"What can I do to thank you?"

"Nothing, I was just being a friend."

She moved away from him and pouted. "C'mon Matt, we haven't seen each other in I don't know how long. You didn't have to do that! There must be something."

Matt's mind raced, oh how Mimi could repay him. Damn this alcohol, but somewhere in his mind he realised he'd be having these thoughts with or without liquor.

A song came on and Matt began tapping his foot. "Right that's it! Come dance with me." Mimi said. "I can tell you're dying to, you have been all night."

"Fine," Matt said, " But if anyone asks you forced me into this."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mimi replied as she dragged him to the dance floor. Though he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Soon their bodies began moving in time to the beat and he had to say Mimi was a wonderful dancer, no she was perfect. Their bodies fit together in a way his body never had with another woman before. He enjoyed her being so close. He could smell her flowery scent which intoxicated his brain. Could see her flawless skin which made him want to touch her all over. This was getting to much for him but he loved the feeling of her head against his chest, her waist in his palms. He could get used to this.

Slowly she lifted her head and asked him a question.

"Does it hurt to be here you know, since what happened before?"

* * *

Please Review so I know if its worth carrying on!!!

Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2  discovering

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!!

* * *

"Does it hurt to be here you know, since what happened before?"

Matt looked at her. Of course she meant Sora. Who else could she mean? He and Sora had gone out 2 years previously. When he thought about it that was probably the last time he'd seen Mimi. "Truthfully Mimi... No. Look at them." He said gesturing to where Sora and Tai stood laughing. "How could I hurt when I see her that happy, them that happy. Sure I loved her, I still do but I realised that the love I felt was just friendship, I think it was the same for her too. We just wanted something you know and thought the other could provide it, I guess we were wrong."

Mimi smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you're OK, last time I saw you was just after Tai and Sora had got together, you seemed a little distant."

"Ha. I think me and you have always felt like that to each other don't you?"

"Don't make me think Matt!!" She wined playfully, swatting his arm and flashing him the most winning smile.

"OK, how about I go get us some drinks?"

"When I said dance, I meant just that, dance. No drinks, from now on I owe you nothing."

Matt leaned in and whispered in her ear, "well I've changed my mind." and walked off to the bar.

Mimi sighed contentedly then a sudden thought hit her and she whipped around. "But Matt!!..." he had gone, "how do you know what drink I want?" she mumbled to herself.

She walked over to an empty table and sat down. So Matt Ishida, the handsome policeman, spending time with her. They were friends, had been since they first travelled to the Digital-world but they'd never been what you could term as close. When Mimi moved to America they chatted on the phone a couple of times and had kept in touch but they had never had any private jokes, any connection beyond saving the world. _That's a pretty big connection_ Mimi thought. He was undeniably good-looking, stunning in fact. 6'2", a strong body which she hadn't realised was so taught till their dance. Wonderful blonde hair which had always looked so perfect and his best feature, his ocean blue eyes Mimi always wanted to fall into every time she looked at them.

At that moment Matt returned from the bar with their drinks. He smiled and nodded at several people along the way but saved his most charming smile for Mimi, the smile that Mimi suddenly realised could make her melt.

"There you go," he said handing her, her drink. "hope its up to scratch."

"What is it?" she enquired, eyeing the red drink before her.

"Vodka cranberry juice."

"Wha, how could you possibly know that's what I was drinking?" she asked amazed.

"Simple. I'm psychic."

"Really?" she asked flabbergasted, then realising her stupidity smacked her hand against her forehead. "Just ignore that last comment." she whimpered.

Matt was just laughing uncontrollably. "Why would I? That's one of the things I've always liked about you, you're ability to make people laugh without realising it. And between you and me I just asked the bartender what the hot bridesmaid was drinking. He said that."

Mimi blushed at his last statement. The thing that she liked most about Matt she decided, was his charming personality and his protective nature. _Boy, he really was a good catch._

"So Mimi, what's it like being a world renowned fashion designer?" (AN, why they made Sora a fashion designer and not Mimi I'll never know!!)

"Oh you know, just about as fun as being a policeman I imagine." She said flirtatiously. And he ginned, obviously enjoying himself. Tonight really was going to be a fantastic night.

* * *

Sorry its a short chapter and seems like a filler, I just had to get the Sora aspect in, and Mimi's reaction towards Matt.

Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think:)


	3. 3 Phone Call

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon OK dudes

* * *

After much dancing and much more drink the party stopped. Matt and Mimi who had spent the whole night together laughing and chatting in a way neither knew they could found the door leading to the hotel foyer.

"So Mimi you're staying here for the night?"

"Yes, and 'til I find a place." She muttered.

"But the bills! You can't stay here! I..." he said pushing his thumb into his chest. "...won't allow it."

"Matt I know you mean well but we've been over this I can't stay with you. I'd feel.."

"You'd feel what?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Like I was taking advantage." she said raising her own eyebrows.

"You could take advantage of me any time sweetie." he said putting on his best come hither voice.

Mimi sighed. What could be wrong about moving in with Matt until she found her own place? They got on, had fun, there were no conceivable problems.

"Right, I best go get my taxi." Matt said, cutting off her train of thought.

"What! I simply cannot allow that! If I am going to live with you I can't let you travel home in this state, you're staying with me in the hotel tonight."

"Bit forward aren't we?" laughed Matt.

"No." Mimi blushed. "Just looking out for your well being. Now get up them stairs!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." And Matt saluted her before literally marching up the stairs causing Mimi to giggle.

She had been living at Matt's for two days now and was enjoying it. She had her own room, a large area to work (which had once been known as Matt's living room) and all the privacy she could ever need as Matt worked long hours.

After the reception Mimi had found out from Sora they were the talk of the town. People had talked of him sleeping in her hotel room, all above board of course, and now the fact they were living together people assumed it was some sort of whirlwind romance. They had even found their way onto the society pages with a picture taken at the reception.

Neither of them had realised they'd been 'snapped' and the photo was actually quite good. It was just a simple photo of them laughing and looking at each other, but it was so natural and even Mimi had to admit it, perfect. Even when she had the shown the photo to Matt he had smiled and mumbled "cute". This caused Mimi to ask for a print of the photo and the magazine had obliged. Mimi was a subscriber and also allowed them first shots at her fashion shows.

In the middle of her thoughts the phone rand, she decided to let the machine get it as she was becoming sick of young women speaking to her expecting Matt and getting rude. The most persistent was a girl named Crystal, ha, Mimi thought. Nice name. She was the one to get most annoyed by Mimi and had an occasion said "she could never take Matt away from her."

Matt's deep voice filled the apartment. "Sorry I'm not here, probably off saving the world. Leave it after the beep and Tai...NO!"

Mimi chuckled and carried on drawing her summer dress.

"Hi," said a male voice Mimi recognised and she froze, "I'm leaving a message for Mimi Tachikiawa. If she could please call Michael as soon as she gets this that would be much appreciated. Tata"

Mimi stood up in utter shock and stared at the phone.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)

And thanks for the lovely reviews, keep em coming :)


	4. Brotherly feelings?

Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do spur me on to work faster!! Glad you're enjoying it!!

Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon, just wish Mimi and Matt were together p

* * *

Mimi just stared at the phone in horror. _How?_ Just _how,_ had he found out she was staying with Matt and then got the number. How was she going to explain the message to Matt and why she didn't want to call Michael back.

She found her legs at last and dived over to the phone.

"Hey, guess who's back early?"

If she didn't recognise his distinctive tone she would have probably have screamed. His sudden appearance did however cause her to jump.

"I know, I know I should be working 'til 8 but they let me off early. How good is that?! Something about celebrities in the office, I dunno..." he trailed off. "Hey, what's wrong?" Matt said as Mimi had stood rooted to her spot by the phone throughout his arrival.

"Oh, erm its nothing." she mumbled running her hand through her honey coloured hair. "Just, erm nothing."

"Mimi." he said softly as he moved closer to her. "C'mon, you never act like this."

"Well, its nothing Ok. Hey, don't you have a day off tomorrow?" Matt nodded in answer though he held a sceptical look on his face after she had blatantly avoided his question. "How bout we go to the park for a picnic?" She said with false brightness. "You prepare the food of course." Mimi gave him a smile which didn't quite meet her eyes. Matt frowned.

"Mimi." he said again. "Somethings bothering you I know it."

She moved her arms protectively over her torso and looked up at him under her soft eyelashes.

"Believe me Matt you don't want to know."

"But I do."

Mimi sighed. She knew that he wouldn't let this lie, he wanted to make sure she was Ok, he didn't have the crest of friendship for nothing. She moved over to the phone and pressed the play button and once again Matt's deep, melodic voice filled the room.

Matt listened to the message then looked over to Mimi, his azure eyes searching her mocha ones.

"I don't understand. From what Sora told me Michael was the nicest of guys, don't you want to catch up with him?"

"Its complicated Matt. You don't know the half of it."

And she turned to look out over the skyline.

"Then tell me."

"You-"

"No Mimi." He had moved around so he could look at her delicate features. "I'm your friend, I want to know."

Mimi took a deep breath. As if she was divulging this. As if she was divulging this to Matt! Before they didn't even know each others hobbies, let alone secrets.

"He's the reason I left America okay, I decided to move back to Japan because I couldn't stand being in the same country as him."

"Why?" he enquired lightly.

"He," Mimi took another racking breath. Why was this so hard to say? "He, he hit me."

Matt made a sudden movement but controlled it at the last minute. He couldn't believe his ears. Mimi's knight in American armour had _dared_ to hurt her. Dared to let his hands touch her in anything other than a protective and loving manner. He got a hold of his thoughts as Mimi continued.

"The first time was just in a drunken argument. It seemed a mistake so I forgave him – gave him another chance. Then the arguments carried on and he hit me again. He kicked me as well. I was due to fly to Japan within the week for the wedding, I made aragements and found out I could move here permanently. I got my stuff shipped. I never said goodbye."

Mimi's expressive brown eyes found his for the first time since her revelation and he saw all the pain and despair bubbling in their depths. He reached and wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her hair_. Smells of coconut. _

"He won't hurt you again. I'll protect you I promise."

"But Matt." She said lifting her head, tears had begun to fall. "How did he get your number, how does he know where I am?"

Matt's detective brain began working. "Does he have the number of anyone we know?"

"Yolie."

"And she wouldn't think twice about giving details about you to Michael?"

"Why would she? You're the only person I've told, and besides she always liked Michael."

"We'll just call Yolie and tell her not to give Michael any information. We best call everyone really."

Mimi's eyes pleaded to him.

"I don't want anyone to know. Please."

"Shh,"he whispered kissing her forehead. "You don't have to, just say that you don't want your details given to anyone unless you express your wishes. They won't ask questions, they're your friends."

She wiped her eyes and said in her still shaky voice. "Right Ishida, hand me my weapon." He couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXX

After many phone calls their task was done. Only Tai wished to speak to Matt and from what Mimi could decipher from listening to Matt it was many "Umms, ahhs" and finally "of course I will."

"Ok, that's it." he said placing the 'weapon' back in its 'holster' "Michael won't find you. And if he does I'll be ready."

She smiled weakly at him. "Its at times like this I wish Palmon were here."

"Hey, what Digimon did Michael have?"

"Erm, Upamon, it digivolved into Metalseadramon."

"Oh that's fine."

"What." she said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Metalgarurumon would kick Metalseadramon's ass." and he offered her a smile. She replied with a wavering laugh. _At least she's laughing again_.

"Thanks Matt. I think I should get some sleep. Ready for our picnic fun tomorrow." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. His eyes followed her all the way to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was busy preparing a chicken salad as Mimi slept. His thoughts were constantly on Michael and if and when he would appear. He still couldn't understand how someone who was supposed to have loved Mimi so much from what he heard from Sora when they were together, could do this. If Michael did decide to travel to Japan he better not run into one Yamato Ishida.

_Ring ring_

Matt looked over to the phone. _Could this be the bastard?_

He strode over and answered the phone.

"Hello, Matt Ishida." he said more forcefully then he normally did. Normally he didn't use his name when answering the phone. He just wanted this Michael fella to know who he was messing with when he hurt Mimi. _Whoa!_ Where did that come from?

"Matt!" exclaimed a breathy female voice. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me!" He heard a shrill giggle.

"Crystal." his tone was less than enthusiastic.

"When I've been calling before a _girl_ answered." she said girl like it was the worst thing in the world. "Who is she?"

"A friend." Matt said distractedly, he was concerned about his chicken breast.

"Oh a friend. Well as long as your not cheating on me." There was that shrill giggle again. He never got this annoyed when Mimi giggled, in fact her giggle was quite catching and cute.

"Look Crystal I've got to go."

"But-"

"It was nice talking. Bye." And he hung up the phone and resumed to his chicken.

These feelings he was having concerning Mimi. They were confusing him. It was only natural to want to protect a friend if they'd been through what Mimi had. But he sensed there was something more. _It's because she's like my little sister that's it. _But was it. Was it normal to blow off attractive women for a little sister. He knew what it was like having a younger sibling and how it felt to be protective, he was testament to that. But was it different with a younger sister? With T.K. Matt had never had to contend with boyfriends. There was only one man he could get an answer from.

"Hey Tai."

"Matt, and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know Kari, if some guy messed her about you'd want to tear him limb from limb right?"

"What had your little brother done!" erupted Tai.

"No, no." Matt backtracked. "I just mean as an older brother to a younger sister boys are a big factor aren't they."

"Yesssssss" said a sceptical Tai. "But what has this got to do with you. Unless T.K.'s getting a sex change."

Matt chuckled. "No Tai I was just curious that's all."

"Is this to do with Mimi?"

"It's nothing Tai." Matt began blushing even though he was on the phone. "Like I say just curious but thank you, you've really helped."

"Have I?"

"Anyway must dash, I can't spoil Mimi's chicken salad or she'll feed _me_ to the ducks. Catch ya later Tai." And with that a slightly relieved Matt hung up.

"Honey, who was that?" asked a sleepy Sora from her marital bed.

"Matt." answered a thinking Tai,

"What did he want?"

"Big brother advice."

Sora snorted, "really??!!"

"It was about a younger sister though. You know what Sora I think our Yamato has a crush on young Mimi and he doesn't know how to deal with it."

* * *

Thanks as always for reading!!

Please review!!


	5. Goggle incident

Seems I'm on a roll!! Thanks for teh reviews again guys!

Disclaimer - I don;t own Digimon

* * *

Tai was laid leisurely on the grass at the training ground. The boys around him were having banter.

"Quit it I'm tried."

"Oh are you Kamiya. The lovely Sora working you over is she?" a few players snickered behind him.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Taito." (AN sorry Taito fans, just couldn't come up with a Japanese name.

"Now now Kamiya, there is no need for that type of language, especially as we have an esteemed guest with us today." boomed the voice of their coach and manager. "Tigers say hello to Michael Flale"

Tai's head jerked up and he saw the curly blonde hair and pale blue eyes he had seen so many times in pictures Sora had shown him. He was here.

"Well hello." he drawled in his perfect American accent. He was wearing a set of cream slacks and a white polo t-shirt. He looked every inch the rich tourist.

The men around him uttered a low mumble and some moved their hands as if in greeting. Tai just stared at the newcomer.

"Well boys, get up. Mr Flale wishes to see you train!" commanded their manager.

"Oh very much so." Flale said, his eyes meeting Tai's.

XXXXXX

The training session passed and they all made their way to the the changing rooms.

"Hold on their Kamiya. Mr Flale would like a private word with our captain."

Tai stopped abruptly and made his way over to the two. Michael was removing the sunglasses he had worn during training and outstretched a hand. Tai reluctantly took it. Their handshake was brief.

"Guess I'll leave you to it then." and the coach wandered off.

"So Tai, the man with so much talent. I assume you know who I am."

"Yes. Michael Flale. Rich business man. Owner of Flale enterprises"

He chuckled. "Yes that's quite correct but I was hoping on a personal level. You are married to Sora right, Mimi Tachikawa's friend."

Tai nodded in response.

"Well I don't know if I was ever mentioned but I'm Mimi's boyfriend, I was wondering if you could help me find her."

"You're telling me you're her boyfriend and you don't know where she is!" snorted Tai.

"I'm afraid so. Mimi and I didn't leave on the best of terms when she left to travel here. I came to apologise, get her back. I was given a number by Yolei but no-one answers and all of a sudden Yolie has gone cold on me. I was hoping other friends could help."

Tai shook his head. "I can't do that. Mimi's asked for her details to be kept private."

"But I'm her _boyfriend, _surely you could make an exception for me."

Again Tai shook his head. "Sorry dude, thems the rules." he turned his back and began walking to the building.

"Is it anything to do with this." the voice behind him called.

Tai saw in Michaels hand he held the photo of Matt and Mimi. "Is this man controlling my precious Mimi? Is he forbidding her from seeing me? Is he _hurting _her." Tai felt anger rise up inside him. How could this tosser accuse Matt of hurting Mimi. He didn't know the details but assumed Michael had done something to Mimi. Matt wasn't one to over-react.

"No." replied Tai. "They're just old friends. Now if you'll excuse me I really must leave." _Before I do something I regret._

XXXXXXXX

Matt was at work again after a lovely day in the park spent with Mimi. She was still upset and scared but the more he could help her take mind off Michael, the better.

"Hey Ishida, come look at this."

Matt went over to his colleagues computer. "Ain't that your girl?" he said gesturing to a scantily clad Mimi on the monitor. It was an advert in which she was modelling her own lingerie, she looked amazing.

"Knock it off Jack, shes not my girl."

"So shes available?"

"I said knock it off!" yelled an irate Matt.

_Ring ring_

"Ishida it's for you!"

"Ooh, is it the delectable Mimi?"

"Jack.." Matt hissed.

"DI Matt Ishida speaking." she spoke curtly into the phone.

"Hey, its me Tai."

"Tai? What do you want?"

"Michael showed up here today." Matt clenched the receiver.

"Go on." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Asked about Mimi, where she was? No-ones giving him info."

"Good."

"He seemed to think they were still together, though they'd 'left on a bad note.' Matt...what happened?"

"I can't tell you Tai. I can't break Mimi's trust. Now where was Michael going?"

"I don't know, but hes not gonna give up easily."

"Well he obviously didn't think he was dealing with an Ishida."

"Matt. If hes hurt Mimi I want a crack at this bastard too but don't wage a one man war against him. He's powerful." said Tai in his softest voice.

"Look I appreciate that Tai, but you have no idea what hes done. He doesn't deserve anything."

"Matt just don't get yourself into trouble. That would be the last thing Mimi wants."

"I guess." admitted Matt. "Hey, Sora came round as I was leaving."

"Oh yeah." said an obviously smiling Tai. "Apparently Mimi wanted her help with sports designs."

"Why didn't she ask you?"

Tai chuckled. "That's what I said. She said she still hasn't forgiven me for the goggle incident and for further inflicting them on the world."

Matt was barely able to control his laughter. "That's Mimi, honest to the core."

"She's only just forgiven Sora for her hat!"

The best friends laughed for a moment then Matt spoke. "Listen Tai, I really appreciate your concern. It's good to know its not just me looking out for her."

"We're all here." Tai said solemnly. "I better go. I really stink. Catch ya later bud."

XXXXXXXX

Mimi was busy showing Sora the designs she'd made and asking her opinion. Sora was very thoughtful about it all.

"Now I like that one, but does it have to be so bright."

"It gets you noticed!" defended Mimi.

"Erm, OK"

Sora looked into her best friends face. Something wasn't right.

"You alright?"

"Yes, why would you ask that." replied a flustered Mimi.

"It's just you're usually so full of energy, you seem lacking today."

Mimi sat silent. She'd told Matt and she really did feel bad keeping something like this from Sora. She was her best friend after all. Mimi took a breath an filled Sora in on Michael.

"So he just rang out of the blue?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how scary it was."

"Oh Mimi." and Sora pulled her into a huge hug. "You've got me you know that right."

Mimi nodded. "Yep, I've got you and Matt. I didn't expect that."

Sora raised an eyebrow maybe there was another secret her friend wanted to get off her chest.

"Matt?"

"Sora, I had no idea he was like this. He's so caring, and lovely and funny. Obviously he's still got that sexy, mysterious, I'm cool as hell aura going on which is _so _attractive. But I guess I just didn't think he had this compassionate side in him." Mimi gushed.

Sora raised both her eyebrows now. "Sounds like someone's falling."

Mimi let out an indistinguishable noise. "Oh please. It's Matt. He may have the looks of a rugged male model and be so tall it hurts but I don't _like_ him!"

"You could have fooled me."

"He has all these girls calling. I'm a friend. There's this one called Crystal, I think she hates me."

Sora nodded in recognition. "Crystal is very forward. She began chasing him soon after me and Matt broke up. I think she'd began before that but then she had a clear shot. Jun had given up and Crystal took her place as number one fan girl. At Matt's last concert she was crying her eyes out, front and centre screaming at Matt." Sora laughed at the memory but Mimi felt a pang of sadness. _She'd missed Matt's last concert. _She felt ashamed but something crossed her mind to tell her it didn't matter, they were no where near as close then as they was now.

"I wouldn't worry about her Mimi, Matt doesn't touch girls like her. She's so shallow."

"I'm shallow." wailed Mimi.

"Yes but you're not as shallow as you once was and at least you admit it. Hey, why should you care what Matt thinks of your shallowness, you don't like him right?"

Mimi blushed.

"Ha!" yelled a triumphant Sora.

"Sora no! Nothing will happen. He doesn't like me like that, and besides I don't like him."

"Then what are you feeling?"

"Friendship. I've never been this close to him before, this is what friendship with Matt feels like." she nodded her head to believe her own words.

"Yeah yeah." replied a sceptical Sora. "And I'm married to Myotismon."

"I didn't realise that was your pet name for Tai." giggled Mimi. "But Sora don't make me think about it."

"I'm hitting a nerve aren't I? Look, in all honesty Mimi I think you'd be great together. You're exactly what the other needs."

"Don't give me false hope."

"I don't think anyone who looks as good as you do in their own bra and panties can be given false hope."

Mimi blushed and hurled a cushion at Sora.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Comments and opinions appriciated :)


End file.
